Bring On The Blue
Olympic Stadium Vast and large, this circular stadium is to house the main events for the Monacus Olympics. Stands surround the center field, with chairs ranging from small sizes to much larger ones, able to seat Transformers of nearly every size. In the very center of the stadium is a raised platform about 30 meters (100 feet) on each side, obviously some sort of fighting arena. Ringing this platform is a wide, level expanse with different numbered rows, which borders the outside of the stands. And yet there is still a lot of empty space in the arena. Outside of the stadium are abandoned buildings, the remains of an area that Pangalactic Industries is in the process of rebuilding. Redshift sees Bandit and Shockwave in the crowd, and makes his way towards them. He pushes some aliens out of his way, making it seem like an accident. "Hey, Bandit. Did you see me in the air race yesterday? I woulda had gold, but I had to deal with Stratosphere and Whisper. They kept trying to slow me down." Springer just smiles to Bumblebee. "Perhaps, little one." He says, in a sarcastic tone. The triplechanger turns his head around to Aracnae and blinks, not really understanding what she ment about her passenger. Springer turns his head around to Shockwave, not noticing Rodimus yet. "Yeah, right Shockwave, too bad you don't want a drink..." Bandit looks at the drink in Arachnae's hand and then at Springer, a look of miscief in his optics. Though he regains composure and returns his attention to the challenge at hand. He speaks to Redshift "Yes...I am sorry that I could not have attended...to ENSURE your vitctory...but I had matters to attend to regarding our securing of a certain asteroid base..." Shockwave folds his arms and asks Inferno quite simply, "And what, exactly, do you propose?" Shockwave then looks over to Springer, "A drink. Such illogical nonsense to partake in pointless energon comsumption that serves very little purpose other than to disrupt one's circuitry pathways and inhibit proper mental functions." Redshift says, "Well, I got the silver at least. Commander Scourge got the gold. Heh, even 'cons who can't fly fast were in the race, just to beat up the 'bots."" Blueshift enters from the back, dusting himself off after the long - and uncomfortable - shuttle journey. Scanning the room, he finally sees the distinctive form of Redshift, and, grinning picks up a discarded cup and throws it at the back of Redshift's head. Springer nods to Shockwave, as if he wasn't paying much attention to him for the momment. "Yeah, right Shockwave, you sound like Perceptor." He turns his head to Arachnae. "Well, take a seat... You don't seem alright, was the drink too hard for you?" He asks. Bumblebee thinks, "One eye, one hand, no mouth... What else is he missing?" Bandit helps Arachnae sit up and pushes the drink away from her. "Take is easy Arachnae....is there something I can do to help you?" Shockwave looks to Springer and states calmly, "In that case, Autobot, Springer must be a very wise Transformer." Then he hears Rodimus Prime in the background, but the Autobot Commander doesn't address him, so he settles with merely listening to what he has to say. Shockwave finally looks to Inferno and raises his head. Emotions or no emotions, that /sidekick/ comment hurts. "I require no 'shot' to prove my abilities, Inferno. Get on with it. What are you proposing?" Arachnae fumbles to get her medkit out, "Yeah.. See if I've still got a cylender of neural-inhibotor in there." she sets the case in her lap A small cup that once held liquids bounces off of Redshift's helmet, and he turns around, looking angry. "Who threw that?!" He shouts, then blinks in puzzlement. "Blueshift? Blueshift!!" He cries, and rushes towards his blue brother. "What the slag are you doing here, Blue?" Redshift says with a grin. "It's simple. Me, in Bumblebee's stead, against you, in the pit. Put up 'er shut up. Ain't that complicated." The Big Red Machine rocks his head to the side while raising an optic brow. His huge black paw is opened and pointing towards the nearest battle pit, offering. Blueshift grins wildly. "Hey bro, how's it going.. I see you've decided to all abandon Cybertron. Lovely welcoming committee I got" Bandit pulls out a neral-inhibitor and hands it waves it in front of her "I think this is what you are looking for. What do I need to do with it?" he asks as he spies someone that looks familiar yet not formally introduced, in the form of Blueshift. Bumblebee looks at Inferno then at the one eyed slag... "Shockwave, if you are so great and powerful, what about an equal fight? Me and Inferno against you?" Shockwave looks at Springer and shakes his head at the sheer stupidity that the triplechanger is exibiting at the moment. Finally he looks and glares at Inferno. oO Hypothesis: Inferno has learned his lesson of not attempting to disrupt with Galvatron. Fact: Galvatron was the one who did most of the damage in our fight. Query: Could Inferno truly be this stupid as to believe that he has a chance against me? Hypothesis: Inferno could be planning to cheat, despite Autobot feelings against it. Oo "And the stakes, Inferno? What does the winner achieve other than worthless acolade?" Shockwave ignores the little brat for now, as he's talking with the grownups. Bumblebee can easily head-butt Shox in a spot right now... Shockwave would not appreciate that. Arachnae takes the small thing and gives herself a dose, "OKay.. Be.." she blinks, then curses, "Ahh slag.. Wrong.. choice. " HEr optics brighten to a golden green, then blacken as she drops off in the seat, effectivly passing out for no apparent reason. Redshift says, "Blueshift you moron! You've missed almost all of the events! I won the combat tournament in my division. Took out a Seeker named Axiom, an Autobot named Snitch, and a human in a glorified tin can. Heh, I took down that 'bot with only THREE shots, and the human with TWO." Bumblebee can easily kill an annoying human. Bumblebee adds in that he just might. Well, after all, wasn't it Shockwave who said that the ener-drink were lwoering the mental capability of someone? Anyway, not to say Springer drank too much but still... Anyway. The triplechanger turns around to Inferno and Shockwave and blinks. "Heh Inferno, why do you want to battle Shockwave in the stead of Bumblebee?" He asks. Inferno chuckles softly at Shockwave, never parting his optics from the monocle of the Decepticon. "Really... Shockwave... C'mon. Worthless accolades? You know damn good n' well just how WORTHLESS bein' known as Galvatron's lapdawg is... I shouldn't have'ta tell ya that." Blueshift nods, not impressed. "Uh-huh. Only three? That's pretty poor, bro. And was the human invncible or something." He places a hand on Redshift's shoulder and smiles. "You're getting soft. Still, I suppose that if I'd have entered anything, I'd be champ" Bandit blink blinks as Arachnae falls over. He holds her upright in his arms and asks Shockwave "Commander....I so not mean to interrupt but I am afraid that whatever was in the drink that Springer gave Arachnae, has now made her unconscious...!!" he looks quizically at the limp body of nae nae. Bumblebee didn't start this, all he said as a joke was about fighting Shox. Redshift narrows his optics at Blueshift. "There only /were/ three. If there was more I woulda took them out no prob. I also got the gold in the singles air race... And there's /no way/ you woulda won that. I always was the fastest of the 5 of us, you'd be eating my ion trail!" Shockwave glares blankly at Inferno for a few moments, apparently deeply considering this. Finally he states, "You are attempting to lure me into a worthless battle and expend my fuel for no reason, Inferno. Unless you are willing to make this into something worthwhile, perhaps 10 energon cubes to the victor from the loser, then I would accept your challenge." He points a finger at Inferno and says in an annoyed way, "And don't attempt to goad me again. It will not succeed." He then hears Bandit and whirls around, looking first at Nae and then at Springer, "The drink." he states to Bandit, "Get it and take it to the lab. I want a full analysis on it." He looks to Springer, "What was in that liquid?" he demands. Blueshift laughs at this obvious joke. "Yeah.. good one. But seriously, you got gold? Did you cheat?" Springer turns his head around to Arachnae and then turns his head around to Shockwave. With a slight shrug, the triplechanger answers. "Well, something mild... And sweet, just like what I have." He extends his arm to Shockwave, showing what he's drinking. "It's called an oceantear, I don't know what's in it, ask the mister who sell them." Inferno smiles sarcastically to the Sub-Commander, and reaches out to pat his shoulder. Stepping close enough so that their words are muffled to even the closest machine, he whispers, "It's okay... I reckon it takes a big man to accept the fact that they's another man's b!+c#. To hell with honor, right? Who needs it..." Bandit nods and places the contents of the liquid into a small compartment in his chassis. "This is a clean and airtight place for it. I will get it back to the lab post haste." he give Springer a interrogating look and then places it on the bartender. "If we have found tampering with this substance there will be Hell to pay!" He slams the emty flagon down and heads towards Redshift and Blueshift. Shockwave reaches out with his hand to Springer, "Give it to me." he demands, "If this is found to contain an illegal substance, than the Monacus police will be contacted and it is likely that all Autobot medals will be taken back." Probably not, actually. Shockwave nods at Bandit. "Redshift." he barks out, not caring that Shifter is busy with Blue, "See to it that Arachnae is alright." Shockwave then eyes Inferno at the very close range, "Honour is irrelevant. Unless you have something new to say, Inferno, get out of my face." Or lack thereof. Bumblebee looks at the Decepticons and then his fellow Autobots, "What are we doing? WE CAME HERE for a seize fire! We came here to escape our harsh wars, yet we have brought the war to here?" Springer just shrugs to Shockwave. "Heh, calm down Shockwave, that won't happen, you know it, she just reacted badly to this ener-drink, it can happen to everyone." He says, handing the drink to Shockwave. "Beside, it can't really be our fault." Inferno nods acceptingly, and promptly turns on his heel. Looking towards Bumblebee, he smiles like someone that just got away with murder. With a wink and a hand waving him towards the firefighter, Inferno strides away... Redshift smirks. "Of course I got the gold! I didn't /need/ to cheat!" He says, and looks over to Shockwave. "Yes sir, right away sir!" Redshift says, and takes hold of Arachnae's body to carry her to the Hotel, although Redshift isn't really very pysically strong... Blueshift sighs as Redshift walks over to Arachnae. Didn't cheat? He MUST be going soft... >:) Shifter cheated... and beyond possible ways... Bandit helps Redshift pick up nae and once he has her stable lets him carry her as ordered. He notices Blueshift and regards him cordially "Good day...Blueshift...isn't it?" Bumblebee sits down, sighing, "Shockwave, I'll challenge you to a fight. If I win, you can not blame Springer for the drink if anything has happened with it because of the waiter screwing it up. And if I loose, I will gladly accept my tail pipe being handed to me after the Olympics." Blueshift walks over to Bandit and holds out a hand. "That's right, and this time I'm back for good." He looks over to Redshift struggling with Arachnae. "Hey bro, need some.. help?" he calls Shockwave hears Bumbleblee sprout out a few dorky Autobot words and states, "Escape the war? Impossible." True, it would seem. To Springer he merely says with his optic flashing, "We shall see." He then states calmly to Inferno, "So our arrangement is agreed? 10 energon cubes to the victor between myself and you?" Shockwave then looks down at Bumblebee, "I have no desire for your tail pipe, Bumblebee." Cripes, never thought I'd be able to pose that ICly. "You lasercore, on the other hand..." Inferno slaps his forehead after hearing Bumblebee spout his mouth. Turning and staring at the minibot across the distance, he scowls while making a slashing motion across his throat, mouthing the words, "Shut the hell up!" Shockwave also says to Inferno, "Just us. No tricks, no extra weaponry. Same as the Full Combat Tournament rules?" Redshift throws a glare at Blueshift. They both know Blueshift is physically stronger than Redshift. "I don't need help, Blueshift." He says, and keeps going towards the hotel. "Yeah, Bandit... That's Blueshift, one of my mold-siblings." Springer just turns his head around to Inferno and smiles. "Good luck Fern, too bad I can't help you on that one." Blueshift nods along with Redshift. "Yeah.. though it seems you got left with the runt of the litter" he says, smiling When Inferno turns back to Shockwave, his face is a blank smile. "Cain't do that. I'm not at liberty ta be divvyin' out energon like that. The only thing I'm fightin' fer is Bumblebee. And the personal joy of poundin' yer face in..." Bandit extends a hand and shakes Blueshift's firmly. "I am pleased to meet you Blueshift...my name is Bandit....you might remember hearing my name when your brother has spoken of Nova Squadron. I am its commander and we are looking for more able and willing Decepticons.." Shockwave SO catches Inferno's little 'shut the hell up' to Bumblebee and nods. Once again the idiot minibot is getting in far over his head. Alas, this holographic damage system can be quite disapointing sometimes. To Inferno he states, "I've already told you I will not fight without reason. Your offer is rejected." to Bumblebee, "But yours... if YOU wish to put up the energon, I will accept." Redshift glares at Blueshift, optics glowing fiercely with laser energy. "Me? The runt? I'M the toughest and fastest outta the group! I could turn any one of the rest of us into a pile of useless slag! Why do ya think /I/ was in charge? YOU'RE the runt of the litter." Inferno stands like a statue, arms crossed. Looking at Bumblebee with a serious stare, he shakes his head to the negative... Blueshift shrugs, ignoring Redshift's attempts at intimidation. "Sure bro, whatever makes you happy. Just remember that you've never beaten me in anything," he lies. "Now, since you're so valuble, get back to your..." he looks at Arachnae "Carrying work..." Bumblebee might be called a fool, but has a rather high intelligence, not too mention an higher courage. His face smirks as he hears this offer, "In my days, I have witnessed too many Autobots die because your faction... Why would I want to fuel you? Besides, /unlike/ other people, I do not want to be a traitor. What is in it for me if I win then? I still would be looked down on because of what would I happen. How about you against Inferno and me? Think of your pride than with your master... He might not treat you like a rust dropping." Bandit smiles and returns his gaze to Blueshift "So what have you been up to these past few years...I have not seen you around?" Blueshift turns back to Bandit. "Ah.. deep-space colony. we don't talk about that. Needless to say that someone finally realised my true worth, and now I'm back. So... anything interesting been happening?" Shockwave might be called an uncharismatic fool with no emotions to speak of, but he has... nevermind. Shockwave listens to the little tirade that Bumblebee gives him and states in a calm voice, "If you win, Bumblebee, I will give /you/ the ten energon cubes. It is a wager. Surely you have heard of them." Shockwave then adds quickly, "You are a fool, however, to think that you can goad me into fighting a worthless battle. "I care nothing for honour or pride, Autobot. Only the war. As for you and Inferno to battle me... I would accept for the same ten energon cubes." He doesn't notice flame decal man yet. Shockwave would agree with Whiz's words. Redshift keeps on half carrying, half dragging Arachnae. "Never beat you at anything? That's a laugh and a half. I can beat you at /evrything/." Bandit nods "Well...we successfully thwarted the Quintesson Invasion...and sent them with their tentacles between their legs...or equivalent apendages. Then we have the Olympics of Monacus..which have been going pretty well. Your brother has done well with a little team effort. And finally, Redshift and I have been working on a little project for Nova Squadron. Has he told you about the group?" Blueshift waves Redshift off with an idle flick of the hand (ooh, a challenge?) talking to Bandit is getting.... interesting. "No.. he tells me nothing. Do go on2 Would it also be a good thing is Bee decided to bet 10 energon cubes against Shockwave and lost? YES Bumblebee thinks, " Shockwave, enough foolish talk... I am not going to get yelled at for fueling your kind." Shockwave nods to Bumblebee and states in a calm voice, "The first logical words you've said thus far." Shockwave then turns around, and begins to stride on off, seeing how the Autobots have decided /not/ to put their energon where their mouth is. Inferno shakes his head again at the minibot, hoping finally that he has seen the folly of going one on one with the Sub-Commander(emphasis on 'sub'). Though, given the chance, and if Shockwave would back off from this 10 energon cube crap, Inferno would hook it up in a heartbeat... Bandit nods and continues, as he speaks his optics find Redshifts and give the *I expect you to be back shortly* look "Well.." he whispers "Nova Squadron is an elite group of Aerospace whose focus is the vastness of space. Our members are classified...but I can tell you that we are well equiped and organized. Though recently we have lost a comrade...and are looking for a replacement as difficult it would be to fill those shoes." he eyes Blueshift "Tell me a bit about yourself...I know if you are anything like Red...that will not be too much of a challenge." he adds playfully. The crowd would like to see Shox put his energon where his mouth is.... Wait! He doesn't have one. Bwaha Shockwave /is/ willing to. It's the Bots who aren't. Liar Redshift keeps bringing Arachnae to the hotel, and he shoots a look at Blueshift before leaving. Blueshift raises an optic ridge, interested. "I'm always willing to serve the empire... and poor Redshift is a novice compared to me. It's jealously... what are you offering exactly?" Redshift arrives from the hotel to the west. AS if! Bee can't even soften up Beachcomber! I dunno. BC's pretty wimpy. Bee's helping BC tonight, so he /won't/ attempt to fight right now! BC's a pacifist anyway. Damned hippies! Bandit whispers: I am offering the opportunity for you to shine in a Space Special Forces unit which I command. We have been responsible for the resuce of hundreds of Decepticons from Quintessons space...we have helped find the weaknesses in their armor and battle strategy...among a plethora of other things. We need capable and honorable Decepticons to help lead the way....we are on the point edge of the spear here. Redshift comes back to the stadium, with Arachnae now ICly up in the Decepticon parts of the hotel. He goes back to where Bandit and his blue brother are, wondering what Bandit might have said... Blueshift nods to Bandit and leans closer. "Yeah? Sounds good. What do I need to do, bring you a few 'bot heads?" He looks over to where Bumblebee stands... Bandit grins and spies Redshift and mutters... Bandit mutters to Redshift, "... you... back...what do you... good test for... his... our..." Inferno mutters to the quickly entering Autobot Commander, "Nice save, Chief..." Bumblebee walks away to laugh... Then comes back all calmly. Redshift blinks at Bandit. "A test? He's my brother, he doesn't need any stupid tests! He's good enough for the Nova Squadron if I say he is." Blueshift gives a start as he overhears Redshift's words, and turns his head quickly to Bandit. "A *test*?" he snarls Bumblebee looks at Roddie, "I think one eyed was just trying to mess with our heads... That way he fights us and looses to you... Imagine what Galvatron would say is his pet lost to you?" Bandit looks surprisingly at Redshift "Oh is that so...everyone must undergo the screening process. You know that as well as I do. But your input is definitely welcome." he turns to Blueshift "In any case...all that is required is for a report of what you can bring to the squadron. Strengths...weaknesses...skills.... A test is not neccessary..that is optional." Blueshift folds his arms as he talks to Bandit. "I sincerely hope not... that would be... insulting. What do you need me to do to prove my worth?" Bandit interjects "If there were a need to prove your worth that would constitute a test...what I am asking for is a list of your capabilities so I know where exactly you would fit." Bandit says, "And then finally a reason why you would be interested in joining..." Bumblebee snickers, "Just think of it, Shockwave and Galvatron had to cheat to beat Inferno and Walkie... Inferno and Walkie-Talkie almost man-handled Galvatron... If you catch my drift, just think of what a mini-bot can do to Shockwave." Shockwave eyes Inferno and states calmly, "Interesting. You wish to fight me, but your lack of willingness to make the battle worthwhile indicates that you are not confident about your chances. Most illogical." He then eyes Bumblebee, "Are you quite through attempting to goad me?" Look, I'll spell it out for you: Shox WON'T be goaded like this. He's /far/ too logical to fall for something like that. Yes, he hates being Galvatron's lacky, but right now Galvatron's kicking ass in the leadership department and the Empire's better tha n it ever has been, so Shockwave isn't going to be bitching about him anytime soon. Nor will he be goaded into this fight. He turns and looks at Prime, awaiting his response. Blueshift nods along with this. "Well.. I'm the fastest there is. And I'm strong. And I want to join 'cos I like to fight and I love to serves the empire. There, that it?" Redshift rolls his optics. "Fastest there is? Hardly... Faster than most, yes. But I'm stil faster than you, Blue. Tell him about your sword." Inferno slumps his shoulders somewhat, emitting a quiet 'yessir'... Bandit returns "Hrm....very good....you will be a welcome addition to the group Blueshift..and I look forward to seeing how you brothers compliment each other.: Blueshift smirks at Bandit. "Thank you... I'm sure I'll be able to force my bro to work hard for a change" Redshift smirks, and nods. "Yeah, we work good together... Both got sleek spacecraft modes, I hang back and shoot 'em down, while Blueshift hacks 'em to peices with his sword... When he's willing to listen to my orders." Redshift says, "Hey, I'm the one with the big guns and the speed not to get hit." Blueshift tuts at Redshift. "Yeah... so you keep on running, bro? Turned into a coward while I've been away?" He smiles and gives Redshift a friendly shove. Redshift says, "Yeah, right... While you've been off being being lazy, I've been duking it out with all the 'bots I can. Heh, you're the one who's always runnin'." Blueshift pats Redshift sympathetically on the shoulder. "Of course... keep saying it and it might come true. What about that time on Ateran 4? Got caught by a few Bots, and you disappeared? To get re-inforcements? No - to hide quivering under a waste disposal unit." Of course, it's a lie, but Bandit, who's still in earshot (though is idle) doesn't know this. And when there's an opportunity for a good position... "Oh yeah?" Redshift knows full well what Blueshift said was a lie. "How about the time you tried to take credit from that officer, 'cause you thoght he was dead? And then he /wasn't/ dead, so somebody got posted to deep space. Hmm, I wonder who THAT was? It wasn't me..."" Blueshift growls slightly at this. Now THIS is annoying. His optics briefly flare. "Look bro, we don't talk about that, okay? And if we decided to talk about it, we might find our head several galaxies away from our body, understand?"